We Love Seigaku
We Love Seigaku is the 10th track of the 2nd disc of Ryoma's album SR Samurai. Lyrics Kanji= wow wowow wow wo... テニスやるならやっば目指すは青学 中．高．大で10年青学 青春学園　略して青学 いつかきっと着れるさレギュラージャージ！ 調子なんて関係ないよ 不安なんて感じてないよ ギリギリを楽しんでれば Everything all right 昨日よりも今日の自分を 精一杯　生きていこうぜ ハラハラさせる位が ちょうどいいテンション 気合い入れてGo！　そうそうそう 声　出していこう　もっともっと 応援は全国レベル 他校（はか）の奴らに負けていられない そうだろ　さぁ Say！声をそろえて S.E.I.G.A.K.U. 一人　一人　想いを乗せて Hay！声をそろえたら S.E.I.G.A.K.U. 一歩　一歩　前に進もう ここで登場　青学期待の1年 テニス歴2年の堀尾です 勝てば官軍　力グングン 只今　堀尾汁　改良中　え～！？ 試合中にいつも聞こえてる とびきり目立つ声の３人 応援しているのか？ 解説してるのか？ 「出たぁ－！リョーマ君のツイストサープ！」 いつもこんな感じで 「またまた越前のドライブＢ～」 感謝はしてるけど 元気だして　Go！まだまだまだ 声　枯らしても　カモンカモーン 駄目だとあきらめちゃう前に おいしいとこを取ってみたいなら 今でしょ　さぁ Say！声をそろえて S.E.I.G.A.K.U. 一人　一人　心を寄せて Hay！声をそろえたら S.E.I.G.A.K.U. 一個　一個　夢を叶えよう バカやって笑いあって 時々　真面目にやって 考えれぱ毎日 楽しんでる　My life 劇的な結末を　いつも夢見てるけど もうすぐに調子に乗っちゃって 怒られてばっかり 焦らないで　Go！　ゆっくりでいいよ 時間かけでも　ハリーアップ！ベイビ-！！ 近道しないほうがいいよ 「って事　お前に言われたくね－よ」 「そうだそうだ」 「そうだよ！リョーマ君は特別でしょー！」 「ちぇっ」 「まぁまぁ．．．明日の青学を担う　このテニス歴２年の．．．」 「うるさい！」 Say！声をそろえて S.E.I.G.A.K.U. 一人　一人　想いを乗せて Hay！声をそろえたら S.E.I.G.A.K.U. 一歩　一歩　前に進もう Say！声をそろえて S.E.I.G.A.K.U. 一人　一人　心を寄せて Hay！声をそろえたら S.E.I.G.A.K.U. 一個　一個　夢を叶えよう wow wowow wow wo... |-| Romaji= wow wowow wow wo... TENNIS yaru nara yappa mezasu wa Seigaku chuu kou. dai de juunen Seigaku Seishun Gakuen ryakushite Seigaku itsuka kitto kireru sa REGULAR JERSEY choushi nante kankei nai yo fuan nante kanjite nai yo girigiri wo tanoshin dereba Everything all right kinou yori mo kyou no jibun wo seiippai ikite ikouze harahara saseru kurai ga choudo ii TENSION kiai irete Go! sou sou sou koe dashite ikou motto motto ouen wa zenkoku LEVEL hoka no yatsura ni makete irarenai sou daro saa Say! koe wo soroete S.E.I.G.A.K.U. hitori hitori omoi wo nosete Hey! koe wo soroe tara S.E.I.G.A.K.U. ippo ippo mae ni susumou koko de toujou Seigaku kitai no ichinen TENNIS reki ninen no Horio desu kateba kangun chikara gungun tadaima Horio shiru kairyou chuu e~!? shiaichuu ni itsu mo kikoeteru tobikiri medatsu koe no sannin ouen shiteiru no ka? kaisetsu shiteru no ka? "detaaa! Ryoma-kun no TWIST SERVE!" itsumo konna kanjide "mata mata Echizen no DRIVE B~" kansha wa shiteru kedo genki dashite Go! mada mada mada koe karashite mo COME ON COME ON dame dato akiramechau mae ni oishii toko wo totte mitai nara ima desho saa Say! koe wo soroete S.E.I.G.A.K.U. hitori hitori kokoro wo yosete Hey! koe wo soroe tara S.E.I.G.A.K.U. ikko ikko yume wo kanae you baka yatte warai atte tokidoki majime ni yatte kangaereba mainichi tanoshinderu My life gekiteki na ketsumatsu wo itsumo yume miteru kedo mou sugu ni choushi ni nocchatte okorarete bakkari aseranai de Go! yukkuri de ii yo jikan kakete mo HURRY UP! BABY! chikamichi shinai hou ga ii yo "tte koto omae ni iwaretaku nee yo!" "sou da sou da" "sou da yo! Ryoma-kun wa tokubetsu deshou!" "che" "maa maa... asu no Seigaku wo ninau kono TENNIS reki ninen no..." "urusai!" Say! koe wo soroete S.E.I.G.A.K.U. hitori hitori omoi wo nosete Hey! koe wo soroe tara S.E.I.G.A.K.U. ippo ippo mae ni susumou Say! koe wo soroete S.E.I.G.A.K.U. hitori hitori kokoro wo yosete Hey! koe wo soroe tara S.E.I.G.A.K.U. ikko ikko yume wo kanae you wow wowow wow wo... We Love SEIGAKU wow wowow wow wo... |-| English= Wow wowow wow wo... If you play tennis aim for Seigaku Middle, high, university, 10 years Sheishun Gakuen, Seigaku for short Someday wear the regular jersey! Skill doesn't matter at all You don't need to feel nervous Just enjoy all you time here Everythings all right Think of the you today more than yesterday Let's live life to the fullest Not knowing what will happen is good Just the right tension Get fired up, go! Yeah yeah Raise your voice more and more Lets all go for the nationals Don't lose to anyone Come on Say! All in unison! S.E.I.G.A.K.U. Carry all your feelings Hey! All in one voice! S.E.I.G.A.K.U. Step by step lets all move forward Horio: Here comes Seigaku's first year Two years of tennis, Horio desu~ Now to help everyone win Here, an improvement in Horio juice Eh~? Always heard during the match Our three voices Are we cheering? Or doing commentary? There! Ryoma-kun's twist serve! It's always like this Again! Echizen's drive B! I'm kind of grateful for this S.E.I.G.A.K.U. can say, Seigaku, hey Seigaku, let's go! Cheerfully, Go! It's still not ended yet Don't let your voice wither, come on, come on! Don't ever give up even if it seems useless Let's go somewhere fun Right now~ Say！All in unison! S.E.I.G.A.K.U. Add up the hearts one by one Hey！All in one voice S.E.I.G.A.K.U. One by one let's make our dreams come true If you did something stupid then laugh And sometimes do things seriously Think like this everyday Always enjoy your life Always dreaming of achieving something great in the end Accidentally going overboard Then getting scolded Take your time and go! It's okay if you're a bit slow Spend your time well! Baby! It's okay to not take any shortcuts "Well those kind of things should come naturally" "That's right" "Yeah! Ryoma is talented though!" "Che..." "Well... Seigaku's newcomer genius with two years of tennis experience..." "Shut up!" Say! All in unison! S.E.I.G.A.K.U. Carry all your feelings Hey! All in one voice! S.E.I.G.A.K.U. Step by step lets all move forward Say！All in unison! S.E.I.G.A.K.U. Add up the hearts one by one Hey！All in one voice S.E.I.G.A.K.U. One by one let's make our dreams come true Wow wowow wow wo... Navigation Category:Music Category:Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics